


Fair

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [32]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Theon brushed a hand over Sansa’s cheek, “I know your mother taught you to share with your siblings, might I not also kiss your brother?”
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 10





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr a while ago and I’m now transferring it here. 
> 
> Prompt: "a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss"

There were some benefits to being the husband of the Hand of the King and the publicly acknowledged paramour of the King himself, Theon reflected as he rushed through the halls of Winterfell. Men bowed to him and women bobbed curtsies and children moved out of his way, yet there was no fear in the gaze, not like there had been when they took Casterly Rock and the Red Keep, not like there had been when the people of Pyke had seen his uncle and father. 

Theon did not want to be feared, he wanted to be loved.

If there was news he often volunteered to take it up to his loves in their shared office, it was an excuse to see them both, a chance to steal a few minutes of their work time. While he worked himself training the boys in archery and visiting the orphanage did not take up anywhere near as much time as ruling the kingdom did.

It had become so common that often the page boys would run to find him to deliver their message instead of straight to the king. It was sweet how they did so, although it was likely aided by the barley twists Theon kept in his pocket to give to them in payment for the messages. 

The latest message was not one of any great importance, merely the latest in a long line of ravens between Last Hearth and Winterfell discussing preparations for the winter; so Theon felt that he was more than allowed to greet his lover and his wife in the way he wished to. 

Theon pressed his lips against Robb’s softly and gently, not wanting to disturb the king from his work and yet not wanting to let the adorable sight of his scrunched eyebrows go unremarked upon.

“I love you.” He whispered as they separated.

Robb smiled at him in response, a sweet smile that few would believe could exist on the face of a king who was so famed for his prowess in battle.

“Hmph.” 

Theon and Robb’s smiles widened at the petulant huff from the other side of the room. The huff cane from Sansa’s desk, the same huff she had used as a girl when denied something she really wanted.

He winked at Robb and crossed the room to Sansa’s side, where he wasted no time in pulling her into a deep kiss.

Their lips slid over each other, and he could feel the little sigh of contentment that she let out against his lips. Her eyes slid closed and she all but melted into the hold he had on the back of her head, mindful as always to avoid the hairpins holding her glorious red tresses up in an elaborate style. 

“Was that sufficient my lady?” He asked gently when they parted.

Sansa pouted, “It was a start. I deserve all the kisses though.” 

“All the kisses?” Theon curled a hand over his lips to hide his smile, “Is that not a little greedy?”

“No.” Sansa tossed her head back and met Theon’s gaze evenly. “It is merely my due. I deserve all your kisses.”

“And what of me, sweet sister?” Robb called across the room, a pout in his own voice, “Do I not deserve kisses from my lover too?”

“It’s true, my lady.” Theon brushed a hand over her cheek, “I know your mother taught you to share with your siblings, might I not also kiss your brother?”

Sansa gained the same eyebrow furrow as Robb as she pretended to think deeply about his request, “I suppose.” She said slowly, “But your kisses should be equal. For every kiss you bestow upon Robb I should get one in return.”

“That sounds fair.” Theon agreed, no longer trying to hide his laughter. 

He pressed a swift kiss to the back of his lady wife’s hand and then, a smirk on his face, crossed back over to Robb to repeat the gesture. 

Robb laughed as he looked at the wet mark on the back of his hand, “You’re an arse sometimes Greyjoy.”

Theon grinned at the both of them, “I only aim to please.”


End file.
